playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden/Gameplay
Raiden, like Dante, is a combo-heavy character and uses his sword to rack up his AP. He is also one of the only characters to sport a parry counter-attack. Raiden is one of the only characters that is exclusively melee; however, his high mobility, abundance of large combos, and very quick attack execution easily make him one of the most deadly characters in close-quarter scenarios. While Raiden's attacks are often predictable and unsafe (especially after the recent modifications to his forward grab), as well as being an exclusively Melee character in a heavily-projectile based game, his other qualities more than make up for his apparant shortcomings. His large movility in moves such as his forward Circle, as well as midair moves such as Down Circle and Forward Triangle can easily close the distance and apply pressure to ranged characters, such as Radec. The most noticable abillity for Raiden, however, is his extremely high combo-potential, which can lead to heavy AP gain if pulled off sucessfully. Notable for Raiden is his abillity to combo into a Launcher, and resume with the Aerial Cut 5-hit combo- common combos into it include Leaping Cut to Launching Cut, as well as his Parry into Launching Cut, or Heel Drop Kick. This can be an easy way for Raiden to obtain 90+ AP, especially when combined with moves such as Iai-Giri, leading to a lengthy 140 AP combo. However, these must be used with caution, as they can easily be interuppted by an enemy for double AP- or worse, a double kill. What seperated Raiden from other close-ranged fighters such as Parappa and Heihachi, other than his manouvarability, is his abillity to combo into his Level 1 and 2 in a variety of ways. Assuming that he is not interrupted, and the characters are on a flat terrain, Counter is a guaranteed a Lever 1 Super confirm, so there is little risk of wasting AP or leaving himself vunerable. However, as previously stated, these moves are all very predictable, which can lead your opponent to easily realise your stratagy and out-play you if used incorrectly. Movelist * Single Hand Cut ' - file:btn_square.png (file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png) ': Raiden performs a close-range 4-hit combo attack with his high-frequency blade (starts out by doing a quick downwards slash, a quick upwards slash, another quick downward slash to his left, and finishes with a quick downward slash to his right). * Back Cut - + file:btn_square.png :' Raiden performs a quick no-look stabbing attack directly behind him. Press file:btn_square.png for a follow-up slash. * '''Leaping Cut '- or + file:btn_square.png ''': Raiden does a lunging downwards slash. * Launcher +' file:btn_square.png :''' Raiden steps forward with a quick uppercut slash, launching the opponent upwards. * '''Jumping Roll Cut - + file:btn_square.png' :' Raiden hops slightly forward with an overhead slash. * Mid-Air Slice - file:btn_square.png (Air) - (file:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.pngfile:btn_square.png) :' Raiden performs a 5-hit combo attack in mid-air with his high-frequency blade (starts out by doing a quick upwards slash, a quick horizontal slash, a quick downwards slash, a quick horizontal slash to his right, and finishes with a stronger uppercut slash). * '''Spinning Roll Cut -' or + file:btn_square.png ''(Air) :'' Raiden spins forward with a downwards slash. * 'Air Launcher -' + file:btn_square.png ''(Air) :'' ''Same as the ground version. * Heel Slice -''' + file:btn_square.png (Air) ''': Raiden descends to the ground to slash the opponent. * High Kick Cut -''' file:btn_triangle.png ': '''Raiden can perform a number of combos using his high frequency blade. Below are combos used for this particular move. * file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_triangle.png - Raiden kick-slashes the opponent, then does a downward flip kick-slash hybrid, and finishes by spin kick-slashing in a manner similar to his Whirlwind Kick. * file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_square.png - Raiden kick-slashes the opponent, and finishes by flipping forward while slashing the opponent twice, his sword covered in electricity. * file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_square.png - Raiden kick-slashes the opponent, then does a downward flip kick-slash hybrid, and finishes by slashing the opponent twice. * file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_triangle.png + file:btn_square.png + file:btn_triangle.png - Raiden kick-slashes the opponent, then does a downward flip kick-slash hybrid, spin-kick-slashes in a manner similar to his Whirlwind Kick, slashes the opponent three times, and finishes by doing another spin-kick-slash, knocking the opponent away. * '''Flurry Kick -' or +file:btn_triangle.png : Raiden does a rapid series of kick-stab hybrid attacks, then knocks the opponent away. * 'Rolling Thunder -' +file:btn_triangle.png ': '''Raiden does a flip kick-slash hybrid attack, sending the opponent up and on the opposite side of where he was facing when the attack started. * '''Sweep Kick -' + file:btn_triangle.png ': '''Raiden does a sweeping 360 degree turning kick-slash hybrid attack. Trips the opponent. * '''Whirlwind Kick -' file:btn_triangle.png ''(Air) '': 'Raiden performs an aerial spin kick-slash hybrid attack. * '''Falling Lightning -' or + file:btn_triangle.png ''(Air) : Raiden descends diagonally downwards to attack the opponent, and backflips if the attack connects. * 'Air Rolling Thunder -' + file:btn_triangle.png'' (Air) '': Same as the ground version. * 'Slam Slice - ' + file:btn_triangle.png ''(Air)'' : Raiden does a long-ranged downward kick-slash hybrid attack. * 'Parry -' file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden raises his sword to block attacks. If an opponent strikes him, he counters by quickly slashing the opponent. * '''Lightning Strike -' or + file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden rushes forward with a cut, leaving a trail of lightning in his wake. * '''Horse Jump -' + file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden jumps and stomps on the opponent's back, knocking them down. * '''Draw Attack -' + file:btn_circle.png ': '''Raiden teleports next to a nearby opponent and cuts their legs, tripping them. * '''Parry -' file:btn_circle.png (Air) ': '''Same as the ground version. * '''Air Lightning Strike -' or + file:btn_circle.png ''(Air) '': Same as the ground version. * 'Stomp -' + file:btn_circle.png (Air) ': '''Raiden does a quick spin kick. If it hits, he repeatedly stomps on them in mid-air before kicking them down to the ground. * '''Drill -' + file:btn_circle.png ''(Air) '': Raiden descends and stabs the ground with his blade, causing a small shockwave. If an opponent is hit by the stabbing attack, they are knocked down. (Throws) * '''Forward Throw - or : Raiden stabs his enemy with his blade, causing them to crumple. * Up Throw - : Raiden picks up his opponent with his blade and throws them away from him. * Zan-Datsu - : Raiden stabs his opponent with his blade, flips them over his body and slams them to the ground, and quickly absorbs AP from them. (Trigger Moves) * 'Item Pick-up -' * 'Block -' ': '''Blocks attacks with his sword. * '''Evade -' + or Does a dive roll. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Metal Gear Category:PSASBR